<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Fly With Me by Munchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325272">Come Fly With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy'>Munchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And tries to convince everyone that it's not a date, Arthur mentally waxing poetic, Artist Preston, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Confessions, Fake Mission, First Date, Fluff, In which Maxson takes Preston out flying, M/M, Not Beta Read, but it actually is, the BoS ship it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan gave him a look the moment Arthur told him what the plan was for tonight. With a raised brow and green eyes full of judgment, he said,</p><p>"So, you asked him out on a date."</p><p>Arthur flustered, "It's a collaborative effort to survey the Commonwealth and get a proper map made—"</p><p>Jordan placed a hand on Maxson's shoulder, "Art, that's what we call, 'a date'. You asked Colonel Garvey out on a date."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Maxson &amp; Original Character(s), Preston Garvey/Arthur Maxson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Fly With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is simply a very self-indulgent, fluffy one-shot that's probably a little OOC, but who cares! I somehow got this ship's tag officially collected on Ao3!!!</p><p>I should also mention that my OC, Henry Jordan is heavily featured in this fic, and if you wanna know more about him, please feel free to visit my Tumblr! =&gt; https://m-u-n-c-h-y.tumblr.com/</p><p>Title comes from Frank Sinatra's "Come Fly With Me". No Beta, only grammarly!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>It started as a rather awkward conversation. Arthur had no idea how to even begin it, and Preston was somewhat oblivious to what Maxson was getting at. It didn't help that the noise around Sanctuary was growing increasingly more distracting as the two neared the newest construction project the settlement had started. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, though, the Elder of the Brotherhood just came out and said it.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to go flying with me?" </p><p> </p><p>Preston blinked, confusion clear as day in his eyes. Arthur flustered at what he thought was a rather cute expression and proceeded to elaborate,</p><p> </p><p>"On one of the vertibirds, I mean. I'll be visiting different Brotherhood outposts around the Commonwealth and you mentioned wanting to properly survey the area to create a new, more accurate map." he watched as recognition flickered in brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah that would be helpful. When are you planning to go?" Preston asked, looking excited at the prospect of going up in one of the 'birds.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur flushed at the way Preston smiled at him, staring at the man for a brief moment as though he were a radstag about to be charged by a behemoth. He pulled himself together, clearing his throat before saying, "Ah— Later tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Preston gave him a confused look, "Tonight? Won't it be too dark to properly see anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a precaution for my personal safety, unfortunately, however, we would be heading out at sunset, which is why I offered," he quickly rushes out at the end, trying desperately not to sound too eager. </p><p> </p><p>Preston pursed his lips in thought while the sounds of banging hammers on wood and metal were starting to give Maxson a stress headache. Just as the man was about to call off the whole affair, Preston smiled at him, causing all his anxious thoughts to stutter.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to accompany you," Preston says, excitement making his brown eyes almost glitter in the afternoon sun.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur felt a scorching heat travel up his neck and tint his cheeks before, again, clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, I'll inform my pilot to pick us up at 1800 hours just outside Sanctuary. Now if you'll excuse me, Colonel, I must go check on the Red Rocket outpost." He quickly excused himself, making a beeline to the bridge, blush still clearly visible on his face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jordan gave him a look the moment Arthur told him what the plan was for tonight. With a raised brow and green eyes full of judgment, he said,</p><p> </p><p>"So, you asked him out on a date."</p><p> </p><p>Arthur flustered, "It's a collaborative effort to survey the Commonwealth and get a proper map made—"</p><p> </p><p>Jordan placed a hand on Maxson's shoulder, "Art, that's what we call, <em> 'a date' </em>. You asked Colonel Garvey out on a date."</p><p> </p><p>Arthur shrugged Henry's hand away, "Lancer-Knight Jordan—" he began with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>Henry put his hands up in surrender, "Fine! Fine. It's a map survey outing… or whatever," Arthur, satisfied, nodded and turned around, trying to banish the flush on his face, only for Henry to say quietly, "That also happens to be a date."</p><p> </p><p>Maxson managed to chase Jordan down behind the Red Rocket garage and put him into a headlock before one of the Paladins caught them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Six o'clock came around faster than Maxson had anticipated, and he was left with an uneasy feeling in his stomach as the vertibird landed on the open field in Sanctuary. Jordan was in the cabin, setting things up accordingly. He had turned in his seat as Arthur departed the 'bird, and despite the helmet, he could feel Henry's judgemental stare as he greeted Preston.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, he was too distracted by the childlike glint in Preston's stare, eyes full of excitement and awe as he looked at the vertibird. If the sun hadn't been going down, lighting up the world in reds and oranges, Arthur was sure his blush would have been visible. </p><p> </p><p>"Shall we depart, Colonel Garvey?" He asked over the sound of the propellers. He cleared his throat for what felt like the millionth time that day, trying his best to cover up his eagerness.</p><p> </p><p>Preston beamed a smile at him that could chase off the worst monsters lurking in the dark before saying, "Of course! I've always wanted to fly in one of these," he quickly hopped on board the vertibird and strapped himself in before Maxson could even get a foot in the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>Henry stared at him for a moment, and Arthur, despite ignoring him, could tell the man had a smug expression on his face behind the tinted visor of the helmet. Henry turned slowly back forward, pulling at switches and pressing more buttons before take-off. Maxson shot the man a glare as he too strapped himself in next to Preston, who luckily wasn't paying attention to the small exchange.</p><p> </p><p>The vertibird slowly took off into the sky a few moments later, and as Arthur looked at Preston, he found the man honed in on the Commonwealth skyline and ground below, a large smile making his eyes crinkle like an excited child. It was breathtaking seeing Preston so happy.</p><p> </p><p>So happy in fact, that it was infectious, Arthur forming his own smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first stop was the Star Light Drive-Thru Outpost. An olive branch from the Minutemen, the old plot of land that was slated to become a settlement was gifted out of good faith. In return, the Brotherhood offered a settlement spot in the airport with all the scrap metal they could have. The exchange effectively brought Preston to Maxson, as trade routes needed to be negotiated. Though, he later learned that Preston hadn't approved of offering the Star Light Drive-Thru at all, something the Colonel had made abundantly clear the first time they met. </p><p> </p><p>So, in a way, the outpost was <em> special </em> to Arthur. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Jordan knew that, and therefore, everyone else knew it too.</p><p> </p><p>The moment they landed, a squadron of Knights and Scribes greeted the Elder and his traveling companion with bright, knowing smiles. Arthur was mortified. Preston seemed to take it far better as he returned their salutes with his own, and thanking them for letting him hang around, putting his courteous and friendly nature front and center. It only managed to make the queasiness in Arthur’s stomach wonderfully worse. </p><p> </p><p>He was quickly guided around the encampment by a Scribe, who went into detail about the daily operations of the outpost and its progress. Arthur only paid half attention to the reports, far too busy listening in on the conversation that was happening behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad that you could accompany Elder Maxson on this outing, Colonel Garvey. My brothers and sisters have been dying to meet you.” Knight Williams said with a teasing lilt to her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Well, I’m happy to meet all of you too,” Preston chuckled, stuttering Maxson’s thoughts completely, “I’m just not sure why you’d be so excited to meet me rather than the General.”</p><p> </p><p>A second Scribe giggled, “We’ve heard a lot about you, thanks to Lancer-Knight Jordan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey don’t rope me into this, I’m just reporting what I’m seeing!”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur could hear the curious smile in Preston’s voice, “And what exactly are you seeing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, just how much Elder Maxson seems to want to see—”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur abruptly turned around and faced the group with a menacing glare. Several of his brothers and sisters stood ridged straight, while a few more slinked off, looking busy. Jordan threw his hands up in surrender, a meek look in his eyes as he smiled at his friend. Preston simply tilted his head and raised a brow at Arthur, still grinning playfully. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur felt himself deflate at the curious stare and said, “Colonel Garvey, I believe the old screen might offer a good view for your cartography.”</p><p> </p><p>Preston seemed to perk up at that, “I didn’t realize you knew I made the maps myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a simple observation,” Arthur admitted before going tato red, “That is— I noticed you drew landscapes often, and with your interest in the Commonwealth’s affairs, I simply put two and two together.” He quickly explained. He glanced up at the group of soldiers and spotted Henry’s smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>Sending the man another glare that could cut through steel, Arthur turned sharply and with a voice he hoped didn’t betray his annoyance, said, “If you’ll come with me, Colonel Garvey, I’ll show you to the top.” He began leading Preston to the large structure that acted as a screen, leaving behind his giggling friend. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Arthur was glad for the slight breeze on top of the movie screen. It allowed him to look over at Preston's small notebook from time to time as the pages fluttered. He caught peaks of notes and sketches as the man beside him hurriedly gathered the information he needed.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Preston work diligently almost made Arthur forget why they were even up there. The setting sun hitting Preston's umber skin, making him glow like the warmth of a fire. His pink tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration, the dedication to getting a line just right only making the affection Arthur already had for him grow.</p><p> </p><p>The snap of the journey closing brought Arthur back to himself, finally noticing Preston looking at him. The soft smile the man gave him lit up his brown eyes brighter than the setting sun before them. Arthur’s chest felt tight like an ill-fitted suit as he stared at Preston dumbly, unable to say a word.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve got what I need from here, where to next, Elder?” Preston asked. </p><p> </p><p>Words filled Arthur’s head about how beautiful the other looked but all of them were caught in his throat, sticking there uselessly. He cleared his throat in vain, trying to say anything so as to not look like a fool.</p><p> </p><p>“Cambridge Police Station,” he finally managed, his voice pitched like the scraping of rocks against metal, “I’ll be meeting Paladin Danse there for a report. The roof should be tall enough for you before it gets too dark.”</p><p> </p><p>Preston nodded, “Great! I’ve wanted to get more information about the Cambridge area for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur swallowed at the excited look on Preston’s face, noting the way the sun flicked gold onto him like embers around a fire. He abruptly turned towards the stairs and began his trek down, trying his best to hide the blush burning its way up to his chest and neck. Preston followed him without a word, and Arthur was glad for the comfortable silence as he tried to control the tangled mess of thoughts in his head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luckily, the Cambridge outpost was a little more serious as Arthur and Preston departed the vertibird. That or Jordan hadn’t gotten to tell any of his brothers and sisters the news yet. Either way, it was mercifully quieter as Arthur was greeted by Paladin Danse and Knight Rhys on the roof of the police station.</p><p> </p><p>“Elder Maxson, Colonel Garvey, welcome to the Cambridge outpost. Glad you could make it,” Danse greeted with a salute, Rhys following after, “If you’ll please follow me, Elder Maxson, I’ll give you those reports and some updates about the activities around Cambridge.” </p><p> </p><p>Arthur nodded and followed Danse to the door, turning back and catching Preston moving to the roof’s ledge, journal, and pencil in hand. His tattered coat fluttering at his back as he began taking notes and sketching. His concentration dedicated entirely to the crumbling city before him as though seeing something far different, something better.</p><p> </p><p>He looked happy being there, doing something that could genuinely help the people of the Commonwealth. It left a warm, tight feeling tugging at Arthur’s heart as he finally turned away and descended the stairs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Just as before, his attention was somewhere else as Danse guided him through the station, feeding him reports and progress within the area. Far too focused on the man currently up on the roof, Arthur nearly ran into Scribe Haylen, who was busy setting up the new medic ward. </p><p> </p><p>“Elder Maxson! Careful!” Danse placed an armored hand on Arthur’s shoulder, pulling him back from the tray of freshly cleaned scalpels and scissors Haylen was carrying. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur blinked owlishly at the sharp instruments, flicking his gaze back up to a startled Haylen. “My apologies Scribe,” he rushed out, “I was distracted.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, I’m just glad I didn’t accidentally stab you, Elder Maxson,” she looked at him with concern, “Are you feeling well, Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur felt a familiar heat on his skin as he straightened himself out, “Thank you for your concern, Haylen, but I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps the Elder is concerned for Colonel Garvey,” Danse said. The corners of Arthur’s mouth tugged into a frown as he glanced at the Paladin, “I requested Knight Rhys to keep an eye on him while he’s surveying, and Lancer-Knight Jordan is also there as well. Plus, the Colonel is more than capable of keeping himself out of trouble. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Danse gave an easy smile, unaware of the glare he was receiving from Arthur. </p><p> </p><p>Haylen seemed to perk up at the name, “Oh! Right, you’re escorting Colonel Garvey around! Jordan told me not too long ago.” There was an excited glint in her eyes that told Arthur there was something more to that conversation she had with Henry. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur tensed, feeling his eye twitch as he snapped his gaze at Haylen, “Did he now? Tell me, Scribe, what exactly did the Lancer-Knight have to say about my relationship with Colonel Garvey?”</p><p> </p><p>Haylen blinked, surprised by the accusing tone, “Nothing much, Sir, but I feel as though I’ve touched a… delicate subject. Apologies,” she directed her attention to Danse then, “I’ll finish putting these away and work on cataloging the new medical supplies,” she turned back to Arthur with a neutral expression, “Elder Maxson, Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur sighed, feeling the tension leave him, “Dismissed, Haylen.” And with that, she continued on her way, disappearing into one of the supply rooms. He made a mental note to apologize to her later. He caught Danse’s uneasy expression and said, “I’ve been distracted lately and Jordan is being his usual self. No need to worry, Paladin.”</p><p> </p><p>The reassurance doesn’t seem to work, “I understand, Elder Maxson, but if I could be informal with you, Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur continued into the medbay, surveying the new equipment that had been delivered not long ago, “Go on, Danse.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause then, long enough that Arthur turned to watch the way Danse pursed his lips and pinched his brow in thought. Even in power-armor, the way Danse carried himself seemed unsure, as though he were hesitating, which was incredibly uncharacteristic of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Paladin Danse?” Arthur said, urging the man to continue. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Danse spoke, “Sir, I understand that you're currently… courting Colonel Garvey, but I believe—”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur felt his throat click as he swallowed the cough that threatened to choke him, “Excuse me? I’m doing <em> what </em> with the Colonel?”</p><p> </p><p>Danse looked shocked as he peered up, “My apologies, Sir. The word I’m using is a tad archaic… would ‘dating’ be more appropriate?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur blinked, the heat on his skin engulfing him like an inferno, “I am not— This is a joint survey operation for cartography purposes,” he found himself repeating like a broken holodisk.</p><p> </p><p>Danse seemed even more surprised, “I— I seemed to have misread the situation. I’m sorry, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur circled the small room, pacing until he fell into an old office chair, clearly exhausted. The blush on his face burning it tato red, “Why does everyone think I’m taking Colonel Garvey on a date?” He looked at Danse for some sort of explanation, but the Paladin was rather embarrassed. He sighed, “Fine. I'll admit that I may have… a certain amount of favoritism for Colonel Garvey,” he quickly got up from the chair, pointing at Danse, “But that doesn’t mean this is a date!”</p><p> </p><p>Danse avoided making any sort of eye contact as he addressed the other, “Understood, Sir, however, I do believe this… <em> outing </em> may be distracting you. Perhaps you should rest for the remainder of the night and perform your routine check-ins at another time.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur rubbed his face, muffling the groan he let out, “You may have a point, Paladin.” Letting his thoughts settle, he imagined what Preston was drawing up on the roof, and wondered idly if he could use better company than Jordan. He finally looked up at Danse and said with all the authority of a cranky child, “This still isn’t a date.”</p><p> </p><p>Danse saluted, but still had a grin on his face, “Copy that, Sir.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time he arrived back up to the roof of the police station, the sun had finally set. The sky had turned shades of blues and purples to indicate the beginning of twilight, the stars just peeking out to guide travelers back home.</p><p> </p><p>And Knight Rhys looked like he was arguing with Jordan.</p><p> </p><p>"Saint Monica, what now?" Arthur groaned. </p><p> </p><p>"Rhys was trying to give me the third degree. Jordan stepped in to help," Arthur looked beside him and found Preston sitting on the ledge of the police station, journal still in hand. He looked up with a soft grin.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur deflated, “The third degree?” </p><p> </p><p>Preston snapped the journal shut again and as he got up from his spot on the ledge, said, “He was asking a lot of questions, mostly about what my ‘intentions’ were in regards to our relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur sighed heavily before burying his face into the palm of his hand, “I’m… I’m sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get too mad at him, Knight Rhys seems like a very duty-bound person,” Preston said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur looked up, “Doesn’t excuse his poor behavior,” he muttered into his palm. Preston chuckled and Arthur wondered how long he could keep his face in his hand before it became rude. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Knight Rhys seemed to notice the Elder’s presence and promptly saluted. Jordan glanced over and waved Arthur down, calling out to him rather than respect rank. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready to take off, Art?” He asked, Rhys side-eyeing the man with an incredulous look as he went into parade rest. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur glanced at Preston, “It’s a little late to proceed with any surveying, and Danse has addressed his concern for my wellbeing. So, we’ll have to continue this another time. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>The Colonel furrowed his brows in concern, “Wellbeing? Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur wanted to say no, that he was nowhere near “alright”. That it felt like his entire damn order was out to get him, or at the very least embarrass him into never leaving the Prydwen again. That the wonderfully, awful feeling in his chest that burned his skin red and scattered his thoughts like debris off a crumbling building, was almost unbearable. That all these horrible things were worth it if it meant Preston agreed to spend the evening with him again and again.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, he didn’t say any of those things. Instead, he quietly sighed through his nose and said, “I’m fine. Just a little tired.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the continued concern in Preston’s eyes, he smiled and nodded, “Alright then, where to next?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur turned back to the Vertibird, making his way over, “We’ll do a fly-by over Diamond City before heading back to the Red Rocket outpost to drop you off,” he pointedly ignored the raised brow Henry threw at him as he passed. Rhys was still in parade rest as Arthur boarded the ‘bird and refused to acknowledge the Knight, content to leave him like that until Danse found him on the roof later. </p><p>Preston hopped onto the vertibird soon after Arthur strapped himself in and Jordan was quick to follow. Within a few minutes, they were up in the air, the sky growing darker as they made their way to the “Great Green Jewel” in the distance. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The city below them was the kind of bright that was expected at midday. Arthur had grown up around such brightness in the Citadel, and later, the surrounding D.C ruins once the super mutants had finally been driven out. Therefore, he was used to connecting light to safety. Preston had a different idea, however.</p><p> </p><p>“I always wondered how people could sleep when it was this bright,” he said as he looked down at Diamond City. He stood near the vertibird’s door, gripping the frame as he surveyed the Commonwealth from above. Arthur not far behind him, keeping an eye out for the awestruck Colonel to ensure he didn’t accidentally fall.</p><p> </p><p>“The light brings comfort to some,” Arthur said, watching the way Diamond City made Preston’s skin glow, making the contours of his face more prominent, “Usually chases off anything dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>Preston looked over at him, “That’s true, but I can’t imagine having a good night’s sleep when my bedroom is lit up like the sun,” he chuckled, “I do hope we’ll have more Diamond Cities, though. Places that make people feel safe like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur glanced behind him then, spotting a softer glow towards the north. It wasn’t nearly as bright at Diamond City, or as large, but it felt more at peace. Felt more like a home.</p><p> </p><p>“I prefer Sanctuary,” he said, “Quieter, more closely knit.” Arthur glanced back and caught Preston looking in the same northern direction, eyes shining in pride as he spotted the settlement in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” he said, giving Arthur a smile that crinkled his eyes and tugged the strings of the other’s heart. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They flew the ‘bird around the edges of inner Boston, spotting different settlements in the distance by the soft, yellow glow they emitted in the darkness. Preston pointed out different constellations he could see, telling Arthur about how his family taught him how to use them to navigate. He was enraptured by the glimpses into Preston’s life, listening attentively as the man went on about his siblings and parents. He tried not to show his enthusiasm too much, however, for fear of embarrassing himself. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the trip came to an end when Jordan landed the vertibird at the Red Rocket outpost. It was a rather quick decision to walk with Preston back to Sanctuary, as by the time they returned, it was almost midnight. The moon full and bright as it lit up the road leading to the quiet settlement, and yet, despite that and the short distance, Arthur couldn’t shake the small concern he had, thinking of Garvey traveling on his own. </p><p> </p><p>He, of course, ignored the way Jordan looked at him as he followed the two men to the wooden bridge leading to Sanctuary. Arthur even glanced over his shoulder to glare at his friend but discovered he was further away than he thought, having stopped at the Minuteman statue to chat with a scribe on duty. Arthur rolled his eyes as he turned back around only to find Preston had stopped halfway across the bridge, looking at him with a soft, kind smile that made Arthur’s insides twist into an impossibly tangled knot. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for bringing me along tonight,” he began, “I had a great time.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur blinked, feeling a familiar heat grace the skin of his face, “W-well, I’m glad, Colonel Garvey.”</p><p> </p><p>Preston chuckled, “You know, you don’t have to be that formal with me, Art.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s thoughts stuttered, the blush he felt intensified as he stared wide-eyed at Preston, “What did you just call me?”</p><p> </p><p>Preston’s face fell slightly, “Oh, sorry. I heard Jordan call you that before. Figured, since we’re on a date, I’d give it a try. See how it rolled off the tongue.” He laughed a little, but Arthur felt like he was going to combust.</p><p> </p><p>“D-date?” He said, voice pitching uncharacteristically high. </p><p> </p><p>Preston raised a brow at him, “Uh, yeah? Was… was this <em> not </em> one?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur could feel the scratching at his neck that signaled that he was about to start choking. The kind of tightness that made his throat shrink into a pin-hole and wouldn’t let up. His mind came up with a million things to say at that moment, but all the words got blocked the moment they tried leaving his mouth. The unbearable inferno that turned his cheeks bottle cap red, continued to engulf him to the point that he swore the heat he was emitting was shrinking his Brotherhood jumpsuit. That was the only logical reason as to why everything felt so tight suddenly. </p><p> </p><p>He blinked at the man before him, noting the way the moonlight bounced off his beautiful umber skin, making the concerned frown on his lips more prominent. He opened his mouth but, as expected, he didn’t even make a sound. </p><p> </p><p>Then Preston’s face pinched in what could only be described as painful as he said, “I— I’m sorry. I must have misread something. I hope I didn’t upset you.” The way he looked up at Arthur, the way the moon caught the worried shimmer in his eyes, made the knot in Arthur’s stomach so much worse.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> No! </em>” Arthur finally managed to cough out, “No, I— That is— I didn’t… uhh… think you’d—” he stuttered, wanting nothing more than to throw himself into the river below him, he was so embarrassed, “Y-you wanted this to be—”</p><p> </p><p>Preston blinked at him before shrugging, “Well, yeah. I’ve… liked you for a while now, and was sending signals for the past two weeks. Just about gave up until you asked me to go flying with you this morning. Figured you were using work as a cover so you could spend the night off the Prydwen.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur sputtered, “I— “ he paused. How in the world did he miss this? He couldn't have been <em> this </em> blind, could he? He raked his brain, trying to figure out what to say next, the words tumbling forward in a chaotic tangle. Awkwardly he hid his face, perhaps too late, to try and hide the wide-eyed gawking he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause where the only sound was of the water flowing below them. By the time Preston finally broke the silence, Arthur was sure minutes had gone by, “I’m… Sorry, Elder Maxson, I didn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Arthur called out, a little too loudly, startling the other man. After a moment, he cleared his throat and said, “You caught me.”</p><p> </p><p>Preston raised a brow, “Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“You caught me,” Arthur repeated, “I-I admit, I… have feelings for you too, Preston,” he paused, feeling the weight of the confession settle, letting himself breathe for the first time that night. “I wasn’t sure of your feelings until now, however. So, I asked you to come with me under the guise of a cartography charting outing. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable,” he continued, standing straighter and placing his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>There was another long pause between the two that stretched long enough that Arthur began to worry again, until Preston breathlessly chuckled in disbelief, “Oh! Well… in that case, here.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur glanced down at the outreached hand, spotting a small piece of yellowed paper, a page from Preston’s notebook. On it was a simple sketch, rough but still had taken time to make, of the Prydwen from a distance. Arthur gently took the sketch with hesitance, looking at the Brotherhood’s blimp docked at the airport with awe. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up, “When did you—”</p><p> </p><p>“At the police station. Saw it in the distance and I wanted to give you something as thanks, so…” Preston explained, letting his words trail off. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur carefully brushed his thumb against the paper, trying not to smudge the drawing. He felt the corners of his mouth tilt up in a smile as he looked at the tiny details of the Prydwen with a sense of pride, “Thank you,” he said softly, meaning it. </p><p> </p><p>He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and turned in time to feel a kiss on his cheek. Arthur felt the blush rush up from his chest to his face once more and Preston pulled away with a bright grin.</p><p> </p><p>“If you go on another vertibird tip, let me know, okay? Have a good night, Art,” Preston said before turning and making his way across the bridge into Sanctuary. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur stood in stunned silence, watching Preston disappear behind a collapsed building, before collapsing into the old, wooden railing, nearly going over it and into the river. Eventually, he slid down, sitting there, still completely astonished. He vaguely heard Jordan call out to him, but his mind was too foggy to process it completely. Eventually, Henry appeared in his view, kneeling before him with a worried look. </p><p> </p><p>“You alright, Arthur?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur looked up, as though just realizing that his friend was even there, “Lancer-Knight Jordan,” he said with a tone that was normally too soft for the Elder.</p><p> </p><p>Jordan’s brow pinched as he scanned Arthur up and down with a tilt to his head, “Y-Yeah, Art?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be acquiring your services tomorrow night,” Arthur answered with delight in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jordan deflated, shoulders going lax as he gave the other an incredulous look, “Let me guess, another map surveying trip?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur grinned, holding up the sketch in what could almost be considered in triumph, “Exactly.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>